memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Alliance Attack/Chapter One
The Enterprise is at warp speed. In guest quarters Typhuss is looking at the stars as they streak by the window as he's thinking about why he's being accused by Admiral Cain. Jane walks out of the shower and looks at him. This ship is great Jane says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Same class as my ship says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She looks at him. But she has more history then your ship no offense battling the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001, being able to watch first contact happen, stopping the Son'a from destroying a peaceful race, and being the first Enterprise to ram an enemy vessel Jane says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and agrees with her. I argee, the Intrepid is just as famous as the Enterprise, we also fought the Borg, the Xindi and other races says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She looks at him. True Jane says as she looks at him. He turns to her. We have to find a way to stop this attack says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She looks at him. Aw man what about Penny what if they get to her? Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss goes to a desk and activates the desktop monitor and encodes the transmission to the USS Valiant. Valiant come in, this Admiral Kira please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Uncle why are you sending a transmission on a secure Bajoran channel? Will says as he's sitting in his ready room. Typhuss looks at him on the monitor. Because I'm on the run again and Jane is with me, Admiral Cain thinks we are Alliance spies, I need you to beam up my daughter Penny to your ship so she can be safe from the Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at Will on the screen. Sure I'll arrange guest quarters for her as well, I've been ordered by Cain to head to Alliance space to stop the Enterprise from getting there but I don't believe that you're a traitor to the Federation we've got her aboard now anything else? Will says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Yes one more thing, can you please get my other daughter, Janet as well and make sure that both of them are safe says Typhuss as he looks at Will on the screen. Sure uncle Valiant out Colonel Tyson says on the monitor. Then the ship shakes hard from weapons fire as klaxon sounds as Typhuss pressed the com panel. Captain Kadan, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. The Intrepid is firing on us Captain Kadan says over the com. Admiral Kira heads to the turbolift. The Intrepid fires quantum torpedoes at the Enterprise hitting the shield armor causing explosions along the hull and then hits the port nacelle housing, forcing the Enterprise to drop out of warp. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Admiral Kira walks out of the turbolift as the ship takes more hits as lights are flickering as he looks at Captain Kadan. What the hell is Commader Madden doing says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Harry looks at the console. Shields down 43% damage to decks 5-19 Commander Kim says as he looks at the console ready. Captain Kadan looks at Lauren. Lauren evasive pattern Picard delta, Mr. Kim return fire disable only do not destroy Captain Kadan says as she looks at the helm officer. She inputs commands into the helm console Harry taps commands into the console. The Enterprise fires quantum phasers at the Intrepid as the Intrepid fires back at the Enterprise. On the bridge Commander Madden looks at Curtis. Curtis target their shield relays deck 19 section 20 Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. The Intrepid flies under the Enterprise and fires at the lower part of the saucer section and causes an explosion as smoke flies from the damage section. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as coolant vents from the ceiling as Harry looks at the tactical console. Direct hit to our shield relays shields are down Commander Kim says as he looks at the console and reports to Captain Kadan. Captain Kadan helps an officer up as Admiral Kira caps off the coolant spewing from the ceiling and side console that exploded as he walks next to Captain Kadan. Why the hell are they shooting at us Harry hail the Intrepid Captain Kadan says as she looks at him then at the viewer. He inputs commands into the console. Their responding Commander Kim says as he looks at his console then at Captain Kadan. Intrepid this is Captain Kadan Loftus of the starship Enterprise why have you attacked our vessel Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Intrepid. Captain Kadan you're harboring a fugitive Commander Madden says on the viewer. Captain Kadan looks at the viewer. Martin we're trying to help the Admiral clear his name and you just disabled our warp drive and shields Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. Surrender now or we'll be forced to destroy you Intrepid out Commander Madden says on the viewer as the hail ends. Both Typhuss and Kadan look at each other. I can use my command codes to disable their weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan.